


You And Me? It’s Forever.

by HARRIS1



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Football, G!P, Pregnancy, Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRIS1/pseuds/HARRIS1
Summary: Ashlyn and Ali are both star athletes for their high school, but for separate sports.Ashlyn is the #1 ranked wide reciver in the country while Ali slowly grows into a star herself.They both decided they won’t allow their relationship dictate their college pick and they know they don’t get to pick where they play professionally. Will they make it through the distance, money, and fame? Or will they not be able to make it work?





	You And Me? It’s Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a much better version (in my opinion) of my previous fic, Oceanside High School. Same concept but I decided to let Ali play soccer instead of being a cheerleader and this takes place during the summer before and during their senior year of high school. I decided to make them the same age. Fiction! Yay!
> 
> WARNING!
> 
> This fic is going to be G!P so if you are uncomfortable with that, and I completely understand, please go enjoy some other fic.
> 
> I know that if they have kids they won’t be able to have boys, but in this story they will because the big brother/little sister dynamic is important to the story.
> 
> I’m currently going to school a couple times a week so if updates aren’t very consistent, that’s why.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!!

“It’s not all about talent, it’s about character. Character is the ability to get up everyday and do the positive things that help you gradually grow. And football is really good at teaching you that.”

—  
“Well, Johnny, I know you and our listeners have been really looking forward to this segment. Next on Johnny and Lance Radio, we talk to a very well known and loved athlete from our favorite town, Satellite Beach.”

“Ashlyn Harris, a five star wide receiver from Satellite Beach, Florida. She’s the nation's number one wide receiver.. She is the total package. That’s why colleges are kinda drooling over this girl. Number one uncommitted player in the country, Ashlyn Harris.  
Ashlyn, how are you? Thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for having me. This is awesome.”

“So, any way I can get your college pick out of you?” 

“Ha, if I myself knew where I was going maybe, but right now I’m still undecided. I want to pick the right school, coaching staff, and fans. It’s a process.”

“I respect that. So, what are your goals for this season?” 

“Top of the list is that state championship. Other than that, just improving my game and having a good school year in the classroom as well as on the field. Staying healthy and being ready to go for when the college days come around.”

“That’s awesome. There’s no doubt in my mind y’all will make it happen. Let’s talk about the other five star prospect on your team, Zach Ertz. What’s it like to have that type of target helping the offense move and gain yardage?”

“Yeah he’s a 6’5 beast and it’s a blessing to have him on my team. Incredible player and friend. Definitely a big help when you need big plays or to just simply move the ball.”

“I bet. Your team, Oceanside High School, is ranked number one overall in the country. Behind you are the Winter Park Pirates, another local team led by QB Dash Kelley, the #4 quarterback in the nation. What’s it like to have that type of competition around you?”

“It’s great. Good competition forces you to work harder and get better. You have to prepare physically and mentally. Of course there’s a lot of trash talk that goes around on our social medias so you have to keep cool and keep your head down until it’s game time. It’s always a fun rivalry for us and the fans.”

“I agree. Great football. Well thank you very much for joining us again this year. Hopefully, in a couple years, we’ll see you come back with a lot more zeroes in the back account and a draft day hat on your head. Always a pleasure Ash.”

“Yes let’s pray it all goes to plan. And thank you again. Always a pleasure.”

—

“My parents finally got me an agent to help me handle appearances and all that stuff.”

“I’m glad you have that. Things are really taking off for you.” 

“I know.”

“So tell me about your summer. A lot happens in one month when you’re Ashlyn Harris.”

“This was the fastest summer I’ve ever endured in my life. The Nike world headquarters gather the top recruits in the nation and we get to compete 7 on 7.”

“How’d you do?”

“I did pretty good out there. I got MVP and my team won the championship. That’s what bumped me up to #1.”

“That’s really awesome babe. I’m really proud of you.”

“Thanks Al. Means a lot. I know I don’t say it much, but it means the world to have you in my corner.” Ashlyn said, kissing the back of Ali’s hand as she drove the truck.

They drove in silence until they arrived at the lake. Ashlyn went to the passengers side to help Ali down and then moved to grab the cooler and fishing rods.

Once settled, Ash pulled Ali to sit on her lap and held her close.

“So...you know where you’re going yet?” Ali asked.

“No. I narrowed it down to five. Oregon, Florida State, North Carolina, Maryland, and UCLA. In no particular order.” Ashlyn revealed.

“Those are some really good schools. I’m really happy for you.” Ali said, turning her head to face her girlfriend.

“Thank you, baby girl. But you have a choice to make as well. You know where you’re going?” Ashlyn asked Ali.

“I think so. I’m probably staying in Florida, so either Florida State or UCF. I don’t know yet. I was kinda waiting on you.” Ali admitted.

“Babe you know I can’t let our relatio-”

“Dictate where you’re going, I know. But I was thinking that if there’s a small chance you’d stay here we might be able to stay together. Am I not allowed to hope for that?” Ali said, letting out a frustrated sigh and getting up.

Ashlyn stood up to calm her upset girlfriend by holding her by the shoulders. “Baby, you know I would love nothing more than to be with you, but I have to pick the better football program. I’m leaning more towards Oregon, to be honest, but Florida is of course up there as well. I just have to see how the season plays out and how each school communicates with me.” Ashlyn explained, trying to reassure her girlfriend.

“I know this, but what about all the conversations we had at the dock? About how you’re gonna propose to me by the water, then we will get married at Tobins moms lake house, and then we’d have beautiful and chubby baby Harris’s running around our beautiful home we built from the ground up an-” Ali rambled on.

“Oh baby...I still want that. I’m gonna try my hardest to make it happen, but if it all goes as planned and I get drafted in three years, I probably won’t even end up in Florida.” 

“Ugh, why is this so difficult? And I guess I do need you to become a millionaire overnight for us to build our dream house, huh?” Ali teased.

“Very funny. And according to you, we’ll need a pretty big house for all those kids you want to have. And if I know us well enough, I’m guessing we’ll have our first one in 5 years or so.” Ashlyn said, a very obvious smirk on full display.

“Oh yeah? I think I might have to agree with you.” Ali said in almost a whisper, leaning up on her tiptoes and connecting their lips.

“Ok, love birds, we get you’re in love!” A loud voice belonging to Megan Rapinoe yelled. Both Ashlyn and Ali laughed and pulled apart. 

“Am I not allowed to kiss my girl, Pinoe?” Ashlyn asked, easily catching the bottle of sprite thrown her way.

“Of course you are! But you’re not allowed to have one hand up her top and the other one grabbing her ass. I mean, some of us are children of God. Innocent and pure.” Megan said seriously, fighting back a smile.

“No one in this group is innocent. Specially you Soccer girls.” Ashlyn teased right back, but quickly shutting up after receiving as smack from her girlfriend.

Ashlyn and the Soccer team hung out until Ashlyn’s fiends, mostly from the football team, arrived. They got out the foot and drinks, turned on the speaker, and got out the footballs and soccer balls.

Ashlyn and her boys played football until it started getting too physical and Alin had to put a stop to it. Instead, they decided to get in the water until hunger took over, making everyone head to the tables and grab some food. Once everyone was settled and had a plate of food, conversation started flowing easily.

“Oh I meant to ask, Ash you know where you’re going yet?” Abby, the soccer teams star forward, asked. 

Even though no one would admit it, they were all dying to know the answer to that question. Not only because they were excited for Ash, but because they cared for her and Ali as a couple.

Ashlyn took a long sip of her drink before answering.  
“I have it narrowed down to five. Oregon, Florida State, North Carolina, Maryland, and UCLA. It’s not as easy as it seems, you know.” Ashlyn answered. She was feeling extremely pressured by everyone. The media, her family and friends, and her followers.

“But what’s keeping you from picking Florida? You’ve been their biggest fan since you could understand what was going on. And I’ve never met a bigger Florida beach bum than you. I mean, this is where you belong.” Megan said, voicing most of the groups thoughts.

“You guys, you have to understand that it’s one of the biggest decisions I will ever have to make. I have to go to the team that fits me best. It’s not the school that you all or the people of this town want, it’s who I think is the best fit for me. But I also want a chance to win a national championship and I don’t believe Florida is the school for that right now.” Ashlyn said, getting more and more frustrated.

“We get it man. We just wanted you around is all. Most of us won’t make it out of this town so we just want to see you be great. We already lost Zack.” Mikey, the teams backup quarterback said.

“Are we supposed to feel bad for accomplishing our goals? You aren’t giving Abby all this crap. What’s the difference?” Ashlyn asked, chugging the rest of her drink.

“That you’ll make millions and live in a mansion and all that stuff. Those things change you.”

“This is ridiculous. I’m out.” Ashlyn said, putting her shirt back on and grabbing her keys. She quickly kissed Ali and made sure she had a ride before getting in her truck and heading to her happy place, the football field.


End file.
